Highfive
by Ashy-lyn
Summary: The Snob club is getting on Karley's nerves so her and Yana make their own club and set out to cause trouble.
1. Ch 1 love and potions

High-Five By: Ashlyn

**CH.1 Love and Potions**

"Karley!" Alexis yelled in fury and fear, "Give it back!" I was standing on her bed, arms raised above my head in a position that threatened; any movement from Alexis would result in a ripped CIBER-Angel card. If I had been any other 6 year old girl this would have never worked, but being the Chancellors daughter had its advantages. Laughing I gave the card a tiny tear, threw it to the floor and ran out of the room, joyfully listening to Alexis's cry of "Now it's ruined!"

Running down the stairs of the Oblisk blue dorm I heard my stomach rumble, so off to the cafeteria it was! (Tormenting evil blonde people always worked up my appetite.) Quickly bursting through the doors I immediately spotted the lovebirds, Ashtin and Atticus, sitting with each other holding hands and staring at each other in that yucky way they always do. Swiftly as a cheetah and as sneaky as a fox, I ran to the buffet grabbed two awesome double chocolate chip cookies and scooted under their table, without anyone noticing. Stuffing the first cookie in my sugar craving mouth I began to listen closely.

"Oh Atticus I love you so, but your eyes are big and puffy, your hair is an ugly muddy brown color and nowhere near pointy enough to be considered Yu-gi-oh worthy, and you smell bad sometimes…" And on she went naming his Imperfections as always. I started nibbling on my second cookie and was halfway through with it when she finally concluded her heartfelt speech, "And you snore so loud I can hear you in the girls' dorm, but I STILL LOVE YOU!"

There was a strange silence and I used that moment to stuff the rest of the cookie in my mouth. I took just long enough to chew to hear Atticus say his speech, "You're perfect." Then, swallowing, I was gone skipping off to the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Yana!" I yelled, pounding on her door halfway hoping I would wake some random person up from an afternoon nap and annoy them, thinking how fun it would be to see their reactions; but the thought slipped my mind when the door opened and Yana pulled me inside. The room smelled like soap, "What's going…" I trailed off realizing Yana looked different, her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, strands of long black hair falling into her face and she was wearing her lab coat. Then I noticed the jars and shampoo bottles on the floor, I looked at her questioningly.

Her face was glowing, "I've been thinking, we need to make a club!"

"You mean like the snob club?!"

"Yeah, but I was thinking we could be something like a science club and we could mix experiments."

"No, something more fun."

We both though for a minute, "How about the High-Five club, we could have five members and a secret handshake!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed suddenly exited.

"We'll need five members though, let's see, how about Jayden, Aster, and Cyrus, and us of course."

"Cool, but what are we going to do with all these experiment making supplies you set up?"

"We can make an experiment with them," She thought a moment "And we can test it on the snob club!"

"Yeah!" I agreed quickly, eager to torment the evil blonds, "We can try to make them grow two heads!"

We both agreed and began to mix the shampoos, soaps, conditioners, and body-washes. Then, around a half-an-hour later we were finished; the result was three jars of a purple liquid with bright electric blue swirls in it. We planed the mission carefully for fifteen minutes before setting out to complete it.

* * *

I'm not sure if any of you will think this is funny because most of it is inside jokes with my friends P

but please review anyway D


	2. Ch 2 Hearts on fire

**High-Five**

**CH.2 Hearts on fire**

Running towards the Obilisk Blue cafeteria, again, I was careful not to spill the two probably toxic jars of "potions". Slipping through the huge doors I spotted Ashtin and Atticus sitting just as I left them holding hands and kissing. Snickering at the misfortune that was about to fall on them I made my way through the crowd and slipped under their table. Then it hit me if we gave them two heads they would have double the love power! I could just imagine it one pair of heads kissing while the other was talking mushy love talk, THE HORROR!

I quickly ditched the plan and began to improvise. I quickly slipped out from under the table and zoomed to the trashcans to dump the nasty horrific potions. My hand was just poised above the trashcans ready to rid myself of the double love power giving monstrosity when an inspiration hit me, if their mouths were on fire then they couldn't kiss!

Smiling mischievously I made my way to the buffet where I began to pour things into the jars like Tabasco sauce and crushed jalapeños, I stirred until I had more of a bluish, purplish, green soup than a potion. I picked up the now bubbling jars of fire soup and returned to my hiding spot.

"Oh Atticus," Ashtin was saying. "Your eyes are so pretty they're so big and deep and blue… Atticus honey your eyes are so blue they're making me thirsty! Go get us something to drink, chop chop!" she waved her hands at him ushering for him to hurry.

Atticus stood "What would you like princess?"

"Ice water hold the ice!" Atticus seemed confused but went to get the drinks anyway. It was time for me to make my move, I slowly began to place the jars on the table…

"Hey Karley what are you doing?" Aster asked

I gasped and looked around surprised; he must have snuck under the table without me noticing. "me? Oh nothing, just trying to poison my enemies."

"Well you're doing it all wrong!" I gave him a confused look, "Follow me." He whispered. He crawled out from under the table and sneaked to the soda fountain where Atticus was getting the water, I followed humming mission impossible under my breath.

Aster put his finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet and took the jars from my hands. He crawled behind the soda fountain and peeked over it to see what Atticus was doing. Atticus had gotten two empty glasses and set them on the counter and now had his back turned to the counter as he got the ice. Aster acted quickly he stood up dumped the jars into the empty cups and fell back to the ground in an army dive before Atticus could see him. Turning back around Atticus paused looked at the cups bent over and smelled them then shrugged and picked them up any way.

I realized I had been holding my breath and blew it out slowly. Aster crept back around to me as Atticus made his way back toward the table drinks in one hand, Ice in the other.

"That was fun!" He whispered while doing a weird sort of happy jig. "Why are we doing this again?"

"It's mine and Yana's plot to destroy the snob club before they destroy all of High-five!"

"High-five?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, our new club!"

"Cool!" he said and probably would have said more if he hadn't been distracted by a shrill scream

"HELP MY BOYFRIEND HAS RAYBIES!!" Ashtin was standing on top of her chair waving her arms franticly and staring horrified down at Atticus. Atticus was still sitting calmly in his chair staring confused at his half empty cup and foaming significantly at the mouth.

"It must have been the soap." I muttered as Paramedics ran in with a stretcher. As soon as Atticus was securely latched into the stretcher and was being carried off Ashtin plopped back down in her chair and took a drink of the fire soup potion. Another shrill scream echoed across the room "ATTICUS! I TOLD YOU TO PUT ICE IN THIS!!" as soon as the words left her mouth Ashtin coughed and sparks came out. By the time the paramedics got her on another stretcher the sparks were flames and she had reduced the table to ashes.

I couldn't help it I erupted in a fit of laughter, and as soon as I did so did Aster. We were like that for at least 5 minutes after they had carried the love birds away, laughing our heads off sprawled out on the floor, when I remembered Yana. "We have to tell her!" I giggled and ran off. Aster looked up but didn't follow fast enough I was outside before him and spotted Yana immediately.

She was sitting on a bench making faces at Alexis who was talking animatedly to one of her friends a short way off. I ran over and sat on the bench next to her. But before I could open my mouth she interrupted me. "I thought of what our cool new secret handshake can be for our cool new club that only our cool friends can be in!" she said loudly enough for Alexis to turn and glare at her.

"Oh," I said. "What is it?"

She smiled as Aster came up behind me "This!" and she pounced. Before I could blink she was on top of Aster her legs around his waist kissing him like crazy. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Just in time to see Jayden walking by, suddenly a crazy idea hit me and I smiled.

"Hey Jayden" I said loudly directing Alexis attention from Yana and Aster to me. "Want to see our new secret handshake?" I watched as Alexis expression turned from annoyance to horror.

"Yeah sure why not?" he smiled

"Follow me we have to do it in private."


End file.
